There are many tools available to analyze software. Each tool may measure one or more characteristics of the software. Using these tools, obtaining information from the tools, and putting the information to use in improving the software is often a complex and time consuming process.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.